Since 1979 we have been conducting natural experimental comparisons of different legal approaches to reduce drunk driving in New England. Two recent developments prompted this proposal to extend selected aspects of these studies for three years. In December 1984 Massachusetts became the first state to ban happy hour discount liquor promotions. We propose a natural experimental comparison of Massachusetts to the neighboring New England states: Connecticut, Rhode Island, Vermont, and New Hampshire. Three annual pre law anonymous random digit dialing telephone survey samples have been conducted in Massachusetts (N=1000 each year) and the neighboring New England states (N=1300 each year). Respondent's drinking practices, frequency of driving after any drinking and heavy drinking (5+ drinks) and traffic crash involvement were explored. We propose to repeat these twice at annual intervals after the law to see if reductions in these behaviors occur in Massachusetts relative to its New England neighbors. One third, of fatal crashes in Massachusetts occur between 3 p.m. and 9 p.m., a period likely to be influenced by Happy Hour drinking. We will assess whether fatal crashes decline during that time period relative to other hours in Massachusetts and whether fatal crashes in that time period and nighttime and overall fatal crashes decline in Massachusetts relative to the neighboring New England states. Three years preceding and following the law will be monitored. Second, a major provision of Maine's 1981 Drunk Driving Law that contributed to increased rates of drunk driving conviction has just been ruled unconstitutional. The civil charge for drunk driving was nullified (Freeman vs. the State of Maine, February 1985). We propose to monitor whether this ruling will reduce the high conviction rate in Maine. We propose to repeat twice more annual citizen surveys that have been conducted in Maine since 1981. Responses of Maine drivers will be compared to those of other New England drivers to see if the perceived likelihood of arrest and conviction for drunk driving declines in Maine and if drunk driving and crash involvement increases. Fatal and nighttime fatal crashes per vehicle mile traveled will be monitored for three years before and after the ruling to see if the fatal crash rate increases in Maine relative to New England. Because the Maine Supreme Court did not preclude a revamped civil charge, it will be important to assess the effects, if any, of the court's ruling.